100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts
by lunalovegood134
Summary: 100 different one-shots
1. Haunted

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_So, I got the list of prompts from xabandonedaccountx's 100 prompts challenge. I hope you guys like it! Though, this first one is a bit depressing... *sigh* _

_xXx_

_**1. Haunted**_

_Her cries of pain echoed in his mind every night. Random flashbacks during the day plagued him as well, causing him to curl into a ball in silence for an hour or two at a time. She was perfectly fine, he knew that, but those memories haunted him. Bree, pushing Fred out of harms way and being hit by the curse intended for him. _

_"Fred?" He turned to look at her, not realizing that he had sat bolt upright, the room pitch black. He let out a small whimper and Bree immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Fred, its alright, I'm right here, I'm ok." Fred wrapped his own arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I-I know, but it haunts me." He whispered, turning on the lamp so that he could see her face, just to make sure. _

_Bree pulled back and looked straight into his eyes, a small smile on her face. "It haunts me as well." She whispered, slowly getting out of bed. "Come on, let's make some tea." She smiled brightly as Fred took her hand and got out of the bed as well, following her to the kitchen. _

_A few minuets later, they were both sat on the couch in the living room in silence. Finally, Fred set down his mug and looked at Bree. "I love you, so much Bumble Bee." He whispered, using the nick name he and George had taken to called her in Bree's 3rd year. "I love you too Freddie-boy." She replied, laughing as he wrapped an arm around her. The memories haunted them, but they had each other to help them trough it. _


	2. Clock

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_I believe this one will be a bit happier, but I don't know yet, I make these up as I go along people!_

_xXx_

_**2. Clock**_

Tick Tock, Tick Tock

_Bree sighed as she sat in silence in the DADA exam. Umbridge had taken over the school, and the twins were planning to leave today. They had offered to take her with them of course, but she had sadly not taken them up on their offer saying; "Someone needs to make sure there's still some sort of laughter here." _

Tick Tock, Tick Tock

_She smiled as she heard a bang, and fireworks started to explode in the Great Hall, Umbridge looking outraged. Students clapped and laughed as Fred and George came flying into the room on their broomsticks, identical grins on their faces. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school." Umbridge yelled, her face slightly pink. _

_"You know what? I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education... Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"_

_George replied with a "Definitely." "Give her hell from us Peeves!" Fred called as they flew out, one last, huge bang as they did, a huge 'W' left hanging in the sky. _

_An hour later, Umbridge, who's face was now a bright red, finally got the students under control and Bree was once again in the state of boredem she had been in before the twins had left. _

Tick Tock, Tick, Tock

_She would have to find a way to destroy Umbridge's annoyingly loud, ugly, pink clock later. _


	3. Stare

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_**3. Stare**_

_The Great Hall was silent as Fred and Bree stared at each other, not blinking. They had been sat like that for the past ten minuets and quite frankly, it was starting to freak people out. "Oi! What the bloody hell are the two of you doing?" Ron asked, waving a hand infront of their faces. Bree swatted Ron's hand away. "Do that again and I swear I will hex you Ronnikins." She said, smirking as a few people snickered at the name. _

_A few seconds later, Fred blinked and Bree jumped up with a loud 'whoop'. "Ha! I win! Pay up, Freddie-boy." She said, grinning as she held out her hand. "You cheated!" Fred replied, pulling a few galleons out of his pocket anyways. "What do you mean I cheated? You know I won fair and square." Bree took the money and then sat down, ignoring the looks they were getting. "Oh come on, there is no way you didn't cheat! I don't know how you did, but I know you did Bumble Bee." _

_Bree rolled her eyes at Fred, sticking her tounge out at George as he ruffled her short, bright pink hair. "I will find out how you did this my tiny friend! And I will get you!" Fred declared, grinning as he stood and ran out of the room, Bree right behind him, yelling at him for calling her tiny. _

_"What? You act as if you've never seen a staring contest before!" George said, walking out of the room with a grin. _


	4. Sliding

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_**4. Sliding**_

"I'm sliding off my broom!" Bree complained, glaring at the back of Oliver's head with a look that could kill (if it was possible of course). "I know, I am too." Harry replied quietly. "Why do we have to practice so early in the morning in this weather anyways?" She received a shrug in response and almost did fall off her broom when Oliver turned and started yelling at them. "Oi! You know why we need to be practicing so early!" He snapped as the rest of the team headed towards them.

"We have that match against Slytherin next week! We need practice." Bree rolled her eyes at his explaination. They started their practise, zooming around the pitch as the rain beat down on thie backs. At one point, Bree really did slide off her broom, letting out a cry of surprise as she fell, right into Fred's arms. "Careful Bumble Bee" he whispered, smirking at her. "Oh shut up, everyones sliding off their brooms today!"


	5. Dark Room

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_**5. Dark Room**_

_They made their way through the castle, taking secret passage way after secret passage way, smirks on all three of their faces. If not for these dark passage ways, the trio would have been caught long ago, due to the fact that the twins had their famous bright orange hair and could be spotted from a mile away. The other problem was that Bree also almost always had bright hair, weather it be purple, orange, blue, green, or red, it was almost always bright and stood out in the dark corridors. "Think you could tone the hair down a bit Bree?" George asked, glancing around the corner to see if any teachers were around. "I will when you do Georgie." She replied, rolling her eyes as he very dramatically summer salted across the corridor like a ninja. When Fred did the same thing and then looked at her expectantly, she sighed and crossed her arms. "I am not doing that." _

_"Aw, come on Bee, you can't be an amazing Weasley ninja unless you do it!" He whispered back, giving her a huge grin. Bree smirked at him before silently doing a back flip across the corridor. "There, I'm much better than the two of you, happy now?" The twins nodded in response and they continued on. Finally, they came to the dark potions classroom and stepped inside. "Alright, I'll be right back then." George said, leaving thw two alone as he went to set up their most brilliant prank yet in Snape's storage room. Bree glanced at Fred, biting her lip slightly as she inched closer to him. She had always been just a little bit afraid of the dark, and this room was completely black. Reaching out her hand, Bree found Fred's and slipped hers into his, smiling slightly as he glanced at her. "Its fine, don't worry." He whispered, squeezing her hand slightly. _

_Since that day, dark rooms always reminded her of Fred, and how he always seemed to comfort her when she was scared in the dark._


	6. Crying

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_**6. Crying**_

_He was crying. That was all Bree could see as her eyes opened, Fred was crying. She had never seen him do that before, what happened? "F-Fred?" She whispered, looking at him with a confused look on her face. "Bree! You're ok!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?" Bree asked, allowing Fred to help her sit up. "We thought you were dead." Looking up, Bree recognized Percy's face looking down at her. She was about to ask why he was there, when what he said hit her. "D-dead?" She whispered, eyes wide. Bree bit her lip slightly and looked around, a small gasp escaping when she saw Tonks and Lupin a few feet away from her, not breathing. "Merlin." She muttered, starting to stand slowly, smiling thankfully at Percy, who helped her up when she winced at a sharp pain in her side. Taking Fred's hand, Bree limped over to Tonks and Lupin, stopping as she got to them. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, leaning against Fred so that she wouldn't fall over. He wrapped his arm around her as a tear slid down Bree's face. They stood there and just cried for a few minuets, Bree changing her hair to match Tonk's shoulder length pink hair exactly. One last tear slid down her cheek before Bree looked away. _


	7. Announcement

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_**7. "I have an announcement to make!"**_

_Bree stared at Fred angrily from where she was sitting. Some days, he was a complete and utter idiot. Fred smiled cheerily at her and she stubbornly looked away, arms crossed. Fred sighed and looked at George sheepishly. "I think I've gone to far this time Forge, her hairs red." He said, glancing at Bree again, cringing slightly when he saw her tomato red hair. "Well I can't tell you if you've gone to far, you won't tell me what happened!" He received another loud, dramatic sigh. "I may or may not have completely forgot to tell her about that little glue on the toilet seat prank." Fred muttered, not looking at George. "Are you kidding me!" George cried, laughing at his twins now red face. "Oh shut up and eat your breakfast." Fred snapped, still looking down._

_At lunch, their plan was set. Well, more like George's plan was set. "Come on Gred, you have to do it." He said, pushing Fred towards the Gryffindor table. "No, come on, she won't be mad if I just leave her for a bit. George! Sto-" he fell silent. George had pushed him all the way to the table so that he was standing right behind Bree. She turned to look at him, arms crossed. "Yes?" She asked, her voice cold as she raised an eyebrow at him. For a moment, Fred didn't reply. He hung his head as he climbed on top of the table, ignoring the protests coming from the staff table, and the stares coming from the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. "I have an announcement to make!" He cried, the Great Hall going silent as people realized that one of the twins was standing on the Gryffindor table. He turned to look down at Bree, who now had a slightly confused look on her face. _

_"Fred, why are you standing on the bloody table?" She asked him slowly, her anger disappearing for a moment. He sighed and then grinned at her. "First, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry about the glue thing, I admit, I should have warned you." Bree's face now showed her complete confusion. Fred Weasley was, apologizing? What was he playing at? "But, honestly, you are everything to me, even when you're mad and just about ready to murder me. You're the most beautiful, amazing, stunning girl I have ever met, and mum likes you, which is huge considering how protective she is." Bree smiled slightly as she listened to his speech. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, will you do me the honor of going as my date to the Yule Ball?" _

_Her smiled grew wider as she nodded. "Of course, as long as I get all information of pranks from now on." Fred grinned at her. "Of course pip-squeek!" He said, jumping down from the table and slipping into a seat beside her. She gave him a half smile. "Call me that ever again, and I will murder y-" Fred leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off. Her hair slowly changed to a bright purple as they pulled away. Fred threw and arm over Bree's shoulders. "That was an amazing announcement." She said, leaning into him, her cheeks tinged with pink. _


	8. Wink

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_I think this one is a really cute one, hope you guys enjoy!_

_xXx_

_**8. Wink**_

_"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Bree asked, walking into her 7-year-old daughters room. The young girl was standing in front of her mirror, screwing her face up at the mirror. Bree held back her laughter as she screwed her face up completely, looking constipated. "I'm trying to wink, like daddy." She replied, turning around and looking slightly hurt as Bree started to laugh. "Mummy, this is serious! Why can't I wink! You and daddy both can. Even Teddy and James and Rose know how, why can't I?" She stomped her foot angrily, crossing her arms as she glared at her mother. "Abigail, sweety, why on Earth do you think scrunching up your face will help you with that?" Abigail shrugged and turned back to the mirror, continuing to scrunch her face up. "Daddy said that's how he and uncle George learned how to wink." _


	9. Bridge

_100 Thoughts, 100 Prompts_

_Fred Weasley/Oc_

_xXx_

_I'll leave a link for the bridge and pond in my bio so you guys can see it._

_xXx_

_**9. Bridge**_

_It was a bright sunny day at the Burrow and everyone had decided to take advantage of the wonderful weather. The Weasley's and their guests were out in the backyard, talking, laughing, and just sitting outside together. Fred and Bree were able to sneak away from the rest of the family, laughing as they joked around. They came to a stop at their spot, a small pond with an old bridge. Her hair was a pale green today, a soft smile on her face as they sat on the edge of the bridge. "I love you." Bree whispered suddenly, leaning against him and staring out at the water. "I love you too." Fred replied, kissing her when she looked up at him. _

_They came back to this bridge every year, no matter what. No one else knew about their bridge and pond, it was their place and their place alone. _


End file.
